


Bloody Love

by Howlette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassin Shiro, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Rival Assassin Keith, klance, klanro, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another kill.</p><p>It doesn't matter.</p><p>I don't have emotion during my kills. I don't have them at all.</p><p>Those were broken long ago.</p><p>I was broken long ago.</p><p>And he'll break too.</p><p>All because of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Love

I'm just putting all my ideas down now, I'll write this later. Sry but I have other stories I have to finish. But you could always check those out.


End file.
